


Let it out Luz

by hospicewriting



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, Gen, Healing, Nightmares, Pain, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28739661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hospicewriting/pseuds/hospicewriting
Summary: Ever since her attack on Emperor Belos's Castle Luz hasn't been feeling like herself and the others are starting to take notice.
Relationships: Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Let it out Luz

Luz Noceda always thought of herself as the type of person who wouldn’t use violence if there was a way to avoid it but the day they took her master from her that flew out the window. When she broke into the Emperor’s castle she had told herself if anyone got in the way of rescuing Eda they were an enemy. The first bunch of guards were the lucky ones; she managed to blind them then restrain them by using one of her ice glyphs. The second group wasn’t so lucky. They didn’t think of her as a threat and that led to two of them being impaled by her ice magic and the rest burnt to a crisp by her fire. She didn’t know how she was able to just take so many lives and not feel anything. Maybe the adrenaline running through her body caused her not to think of it or maybe it was King telling her to focus on the mission that did it. All she knows is that she left a trail of bodies in her wake that would have been more if she didn’t run into Lilith. After saving Eda destroying the portal to earth she thought she would finally break down and realize everything she did but that night nothing she slept like a baby with King at the foot of her bed. She remembered the following days were just normal days to her. What happened at the Castle never came to mind; they didn’t even tell the people about the attack so most of the guards she killed probably didn’t get a proper funeral or send-off. She asked Lilith why and she said it would make the Emperor look weak if a child was able to cause so much damage by herself. She asked Lilith if she did the right thing by killing the guards but Lilith just told her she did what was necessary to keep Eda alive. That stuck with Luz it was justified every one of her kills to keep Eda safe but a part of her thought maybe she could have done it differently. There was no point to dwell on it. What happened, happened best to move on she told herself trying to adjust to her new lifestyle of being wanted but something about all this still just felt wrong to Luz. Something felt wrong but she didn’t understand what it was until she noticed her hands kept shaking whenever she tried to draw her glyphs or show Eda some of the glyphs and how they were drawn. Eda questioned her about it but she just played it off saying she was cold. That worked on Eda not so much her sister who was able to pick up something that was troubling the girl but whenever Lilith tried to bring it up Luz would quickly change the subject. Then she noticed whenever she would spend time with her friends it felt like an out-of-body experience she would just go through the motions but never really felt like she was there. Soon she found herself not really going out with them anymore just staying in her room for most of the day. She felt like everything was normal until one day she overheard Eda and Lilith talking about her. 

“Something is wrong with Luz Edalyn you’ve seen it haven’t you,” Lilith told her

“ Yeah, I noticed it. Somethings not right, she's usually a happy go lucky girl but now I don’t know Lily.” Eda told her.

“ I think it has something to do with her attack on Belos’s castle.”

“ Could that really be it? She seemed fine when we came back. King even said she slept like a baby.”

“ That’s the problem, she seems fine but she’s not. She’s keeping it bottled up in her. I've seen it happen to new recruits after coming back from unsavory missions. She’s told you what she had to do to get you back hasn’t she.”

“ No she hasn’t and I don’t want to know.”

“ Edalyn you have to know what she did. It wasn’t just walking in and asking for you back.” 

“ Look I know it was hard on her okay but I’m not gonna go ask her about it. When Luz feels ready to tell me she will but until then I don’t want to hear a word about it from you.”

That was all Luz could stomach before returning back to her room and wondering if Lilith was right was she bottling up her feelings. She didn’t feel like she was bottling them up but at the same time, she can’t remember the last time she actually did feel anything. Picking up her phone she opened her gallery of pictures and chose the one of her and mom together sitting on a park bench. 

“ I wish you were here mamá maybe you would know how to help me.” She said clutching the photo to her chest as tears trailed down her cheeks. It didn’t take much crying until she felt her eyes get heavy falling asleep clutching her phone to her chest.

* * *

_ Luz opened her eyes and found herself back at Emperor Belos Castle surrounded by the dead guards. She could hear the unfortunate survivors of her spells calling for help or begging for their lives as she walked past them. She didn’t realize how many of them she took out until she finally walked down her path of destruction. She knew they were just doing their jobs but still she needed to get Eda back at whatever cost. Soon she found herself in the room where she fought Belos but instead of just seeing bodies she saw herself restrained by Belos tendrils. She wanted to help herself but no matter what she told her body to do she wouldn’t move. She watched as Belos lit his staff ablaze preparing it for the restrained Luz final moments. The moment he stabbed his staff into her she finally managed to let out a scream. _

* * *

Luz’s eyes shot open as she frantically looked around the room for danger as her hands felt over herself trying to feel if she was actually hurt or not. A few minutes later she was able to calm herself down enough to realize it was just a nightmare. Luz tried to pull up her phone to see a picture of her Mother to calm down but it died on her. She let out a sigh usually when she had a nightmare she would even ask her Mother if she could sleep with her but in the isles, she had to settle for a photo but now how was she gonna fall asleep now? She thought about asking King to come cuddle with her but he was sleeping in Lilith’s room tonight after she kicked him last night. She could ask Eda but she would probably get a no from her but maybe she would let her stay in her room for tonight. Rolling up her sleeping bag she quietly tip-toed her way to Eda’s room careful not to wake anyone. She took a peek into Eda’s room to see if she was asleep and she was so now comes the hard part for Luz. She walked over to Eda’s nest and gently nudged her, getting no response.

“Eda wake up,” she called shaking her with a little more force this time. That seemed to do it this time as Eda opened her eyes and looked around the room.

“Mmm, it’s not morning yet.” She mumbled turning away from Luz

“ I know just can I sleep with you tonight.”

“ Kid aren’t you a bit too old…” Eda stopped as she saw the tears rolling down Luz's cheeks. “Luz your crying.” She didn’t even notice she was crying until Eda pointed it out but why why was she crying.

“Eda I,” Luz said before being caught by a surprise hug from her master.

“It’s okay Kid it’s okay,” Eda said holding her student close.

“Eda I-I-I just wanted you to be safe. I did such horrible things at that place just to get you back” Luz cried

“It’s gonna be okay Luz. You’re not alone anymore” 

“ Eda I’m sorry I’m making you deal with this.” 

“ It's okay, Luz just get some rest. We can talk about it more in the morning.” Eda said rocking Luz in her arms. Luz didn’t remember when she fell asleep just that she did and the next morning she was still holding onto Eda for comfort. She doesn’t know when she’ll start to feel like her old self again or even if she ever will but one thing she knows is the healing process has finally begun. 

**Author's Note:**

> This story was a random anon request on Owl house general so thank you for the story idea. I tried to give Luz the symptoms or the feeling of PTSD I just didn't want to out right say it because I know I can't give it justice in the way I write it.


End file.
